The Flavor Of Your Lips Is Enough To Keep Me Here
by Inspirational97
Summary: They love each other but is it worth it? With the danger he puts her in and the road blocks her family puts in their way, can they come out of this together? Will Harry Potter and Skye Weasley be together or be damned to a life of misery?
1. Chapter 1

So Im not the most outgoing person you'll ever meet but Im sure you'd love me.

Im pretty shy, unless Im around people I know then Im myself. My name is Skye Weasley. Im Ron Weasley's twin sister but you probably haven't heard of me. That is because for the first three years at Hogwarts while my brother and his friends did all those amazing journeys, I sat quietly in the background just praying to god they all come home safely.

I'm pretty close with the three of them. Ron and I are usualy unseprable. He is very protective of me as with my others brother because Im the only girl. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are my older brothers'. They all took care of me when I was little and now that I was a 'young women' they are very protective and some times overbearing. But I wouldn't want them any other way.

Hermione and I are a lot alike and get along well. She is probably my closest friend of all.

Harry and I are good mates, of course I like him more than that but who wouldn't. He's so kind, caring, gental, funny and seems to get through life with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

At Hogwarts I have many friends. I was everyone's go-to-girl when they had problems or just needed to talk.

I get pretty good marks, at the top of the class with Hermione.

It is the middle of the summer and I had just gotten out of the shower. I dressed in some shorts and a tank while letting my loose curls hang free. I grabbed a book I was currently reading and setteled down on my bed to enjoy my book. An hour later I went to lick my lips but came up empty. My mouth was so dry it hurt to talk. I walked down the stairs still reading when I bumped into someone. Not even looking up I said sorry and coninued my way to the kitchen still reading.

A humored gental voice rang out 'Wow, three months away and I don't even get a hi.'

I stopped in my path and turned around. Standing there grinning like an idiot was Harry. Wow he had changed. He had a nice layer of mucsel on his arms, with a slightly tight black v-neck to show them off. His hair was a little longer and more unruly then ever. He had grown an inch or two makeing him a couple inches taller than me. His eyes had a gleam to them I can remember him having the first day I met him.

I dropped my book and flung myself into his awaiting arms for a hug.

I squezzed his neck tightly while saying 'Oh my god Harry it's been forever! How have you been? Are you ok? How long are you staying? Where's Ron?'

I let go and backed way smileing like a total blunderhead.

He just chuckeled and said 'Missed you too Skye, Im fine, the rest of the summer, and in the kitchen where else' he finished with an eye roll.

I picked up my momentairily forgotten book and placed it on a side table near by.

'Well come on then, to the kitchen we go' I said pointing my finger in the direction of the kitchen.

He chuckeled by followed.

'Hey Ron' I said going to grab a glass of water and downing it in mear seconds as Ron, of course, was shoving his mouth full of food I didn't even want to look at.

The next two months flew by fast with Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I always playing Quitdchet, or me owling Hermione.

The whole time I couldn't help but notice my 'little' crush on Harry grow into a 'gaigantic' crysh. I started to notice every little thing he did or every little deatail about his appearence. I even started to hang onto every word he spoke to me.

Before I knew it, the time had come to board the Hogwarts Express and head off to another amazing year at the most beautiful place I had ever seen. We were all standing infront of the train saying our good byes to mum and dad.

'Now Skye I want you to keeo pand eye on the twins for me. Oh and don't get into any trouble academically or boy wise' she said casually while winking at me.

I felt my face turn red as I whined 'mummm' The others just tried to stiffle their laugh. I swear my mum just may be the most blunt person there is. After mutiple huggs and a few tears, mostly on mums side, we were all sitting in a compartment minus Fred and George.

I was absentmindedly staring out of the door at the people whom walked by as the others chatted when the door opened. There stood Draco, Crabbe and Goyole.

'Hey Potter, Weasle, Mudblood, and Skye' he sneered at the others but when he reached my name he kindly smiled at me which for him was very rare.

'Hello Draco. I'd appretiate you not bad mouthing my family and friends. Other than that how was your summer?' I asked kindly.

I don't know why everyone hated him. He was always kind to me in potions and if you treated him right he was a very fun person to hang around.

'Sorry Skye but as you know I will probably never stop insulting them. Very well thank you I would ask you the same but I have to go. Bye Skye' he said kind of in a rush before hasitly walking down the corrider and out of sight.

I turned my attention to the three faces staring agap at me.

'What?' I asked confused.

Ron is the one who spoke up first 'You and Malfoy had a civilized conversation. And you didn't insult one another!' he shouted a bit at the end.

Now Hermione was just staring curiously at me while Harry's jaw was clenched and he had a hint of anger in his eyes.

'Come on Ron really? If your kind to him then he wouldn't be so mean to you. He is not that bad. Plus he had always been nice to me so I have no reason to hate him' I stated matter of factly.

'Yeah, probably only to get into your pants' he mumbeled obivously thinking I wouldn't hear him.

'Ronald!' I yelled as a tear leaked out of my eyes.

My own brother, what a prat. I stormed out of the compartment and into Fred and Georges whom I hung out with the rest of the ride. I avoided Ron as all cost even though that meant avoiding Harry and Hermione.

One night of the cold shoulder wouldn't do him any harm.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from the sun streaming in my window and someone sitting on my chest.

'Bloody hell!' I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by a hand.

I opened my eyes fully to see Ron sitting on top of me with an apologetice look on his face.

He kept his hand over my mouth as he spoke 'Look Skye Im sorry. But you know how much I hate Malfoy. Please talk to me' he began to beg towards to the end.

I tried to smile even though his hand prevented me from doing so, so I grabbed his hand to remove it from my mouth.

'Chill Ron I was only going to ignore you for the night plus 'Malfoy' is my friend so don't be mean to him whenever I'm around' I said pushing him off of me and onto the floor.

I walked away and towards the bathroom leaving him sitting on his bum gasping at me with a slight smile.

I took a shower and dressed in our god awful uniform leaving my curls hang free again. I was walking to the great hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione when Draco came jogging up to us.

'Hey Skye, can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked scratching the back of his head.

'Sure' I said before following him into a separate hallway while Ron and Harry glared our way.

Once out of hearing range he turned to me and smile.

'I just wanted to talk. I was wondering if...if...you wanted to be my girlfriend?' he asked blushing a bit.

I felt bad for him. Here he was, the Draco Malfoy, asking me out when he never asked a girl out. They always came to him. But worse was that I didn't feel the same. I liked him but only as a friend or a brother. I smiled an apolegetice smile and looked him in the eyes.

'Draco...that is very sweet of you but I just don't think of you that way. Im sorry I really am but trust me, if you show girls even half of the man you when your around me then you could find a really great girl out there. That girl is just not me.'

His smile faltered but returned a second later.

'Its ok Skye I'll get over it but just so you know I probably wont ever stop liking you. And if that is what think then I will try it.'

He gave me a quick friendly hug before walking back towards the great hall. I sighed a sigh of relief as I leaned back against the wall.

'You ok?' I heard a soft smooth voice ring out.

I looked up to see Harry smiling at me. I stood up and brushed the dust off of my behind before replying 'Ya perfect, lets go eat.'

I had to look away quick before I got lost his that green twinkle in his eyes. He laughed and followed me as we began to walk.

'Ugh double potions right after breakfast...with Slytherin!' Ron groaned while trying to stuff a waffle into his mouth.

'Ron please dont make me puke and if you were a little nicer then the Slytherin might treat you nicely like they do to me' Its true.

All the boys are only nice to me though because I had 'filled out' my body over the summer. But the girls did genuinely like me, I think it was because I never judged them straight away. Ron just ignored me and continued to eat. He's such a pig sometimes. Walking into potions I noticed everyone standing along the walls. Assigned seats I guess. As Professure Snape read off name I just looked at all my fellow classmates.

'Weasley next to Jets' he called out snapping me into reality.

I took a seat next to a tall blond haired boy. He had deep ocean blue eyes speackled with green, a square jawline giving him a rugged look and a thick layer of muscel. I recgonized him as the Gryffindor beater alternite.

'Hello, Im Brandon Jets' he said extending a hand.

'Skye. Skye Weasley' I replied shaking his firm hand.

Before he could say anyhting else Snape called attention to the front of the class as he began the lessons. Brandon and I made a good pair. We made out potion perfect. The whole time he flirted endlessly with me. And even though I like Harry, a lot, I couldn't help but flirt back even though I could see Ron chopping at his ingredients angrily while keeping an eye on me.

From then on every class I was in I was partners with Brandon despite Ron voiceing his disagreement when he thought he was out of ear range. At the end of the day after dinner Brandon walked me to the comon room and kissed me on the cheeck before retreating to his dorms. Ron decided then would be a good time to but in.

'I never want you around him again, your to young to be dating or even hanging out with guys.' he ranted plopping down on an overstuffed chair.

'Oh shut up Ron. Im the same age as you and I can do whatever I want with whomever I like because your not the boss of me.' I said calmly the effects of Brandons cheeck kiss still making me light hearted.

Fred and George walked up to stand beside Ron at the same time while speaking 'We've got to be agreeing with Ron on this one little sis' they said at the same time.

'Well I dont care what any of you say so bugger off' I said waving them away with a hand and heading up to my dorm for a good nights rest.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next few weeks passed I spent more time with Brandon and despite my efforts Ron and Harry had begun to ignore me out of anger and because they were getting ready for the first competition in the Triwizard Tournement.

No matter how happy I acted I was sad on the inside because Ron was ignoring me and Harry was in danger and was also ignoring me. It upset me knowing he refuse to talk to me. I had known him for four years and had come to really like him. I would subconsciously watch him or walk the way he walks to class just to be near him. I couldn't help but feel a pull towards him but there was nothing I could do about it.

The news about the Yule Ball had arrived two days ago. I guess you could say I was excited. I mean it was a ball after all but I am not going to get to go with who I really want to. I know Harry wont ask me so that's why I said yes to Brandon just after breakfast yesterday. He was a nice guy, just not the guy for me. No one was for me besides Harry.

With every passing day Harry seemed to grow more handsome yet more disturbed and troubled. I felt for him, I wish I could comfort him but I can't.

Hermione and I were in our dorm getting ready when she spoke, 'I cant beleive Im actually going with Victor Krum!' she squealed.

'Yes Hermione I know' I sighed 'but just so you know Ron is head over heels in love with you no matter how much you want to deny it'.'

She just grunted and went back to putting all that muck in her hair to try and keep it straight. I slipped on my curve fitting deep emerald dress and my jaw dropped. I never realized I had filled out this much. From the swell of my breast to the inward curve of my waist to my larger than normal bum. Ron is going to kill me for wearing this.

Hermione spun around after finishing her hair and gasped.

'Dang girl, you look beautiful!' she almost whispered.

'Thanks Hermione so do you' I said honestly.

She was wearing a knee length powder pink dress that loosely hung off her waist in a slight flowered pattern. Inoccent yet beautiful. I put my hair up in an elegant yet sloppy curled bun and slipped on my shoes to leave.

'Ready?' I asked the now paniking Hermione.

She nodded her head yes and followed me down the stairs. Descending the stairs I could see Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Brandon and Krum awaiting. I stopped st the bottom step with Hermione beside me. Krum and Hermione had locked eyes and not let go. Everyone else was looking at me. Ron, Fred and George with scowls on their faces, Harry and Brandon with their mouths open and their eyes big.

Brandon was about to say something but Ron spoke up 'You are not wearing that!'

Fred and George piped up 'We agree, no way are we letting you walk around looking like that.'

I ignored them, walked to Brandon, took his hand and walked to the door.

I shouted over my shoulder as we exited the common room 'If your lucky I wont return knocked up!' all while noticing that Harry's eyes had never left mine for a second.

The whole night I spent dancing care-free with Brandon. The whole time Fred, George and Ron watched me carefully as I danced while Harry kept stealing glances at me with a saddened expression on his face. It gave me hope to know that he is possibly sad that Im dancing with someone else. Only he doesn't know what I would give to be that girl he sits with even if he did ignore me. The last slow dance had ended and Brandon held out his hand to escort me to the common room. We walked silently all the way to the fat lady portrait before either of us spoke.

'Did you have a good time?' he asked as he stopped a few feet away from the portrait.

'Yes I did thank you' I said sincerely.

'Well I would love something in return for giving you such a good time' he said with a knowing smile on his face.

I smiled back thinking he was just playing around with 'Oh ya, and whats that?'

His smile grew bigger as he pushed me against the wall and whisper 'This' before crashing his lips to mine. They were cold and emotionless. His hands painfully gripped my waist as I tried to push him off of me.

'Stop' I gasped breathless.

'Dont tell me you dont want this' he said in between forceful kisses.

'Stop' I said a little more forcefull but to no avail as my voice cracked aat the end.

I tried once again to push him off only to have him push me harder against the wall and whisper harshly in my ear 'Stop resisting' and return to kissing me. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as his hands fell to my bum and squeezed hard. Suddenly his weight was lifted off my chest and I fell weakly into someones arms. I looked up to see a slightly blurry Hermione looking down at me.

'Are you ok Skye?' she asked truly concerned.

She was such a good friend. I weakly shook my head as I felt the last of my energy drain from me and I calapsed into her arms with silent sobs escaping my mouth. I felt so small. I felt as though I had no control over what happened to me. Having someone take away your will even for the smallest second make you feel depleated and weak. Its as though within those few second that one person has blast through all your protective walls and defense systems leaving you out in the open. Another pair of warm arms circled around me and lifted me up and craddeled me agaist their chest.

'Shhh Skye please dont cry' Fred whispered in my ear.

I clutched his shirt as he walked me probably into the comon room and onto a couch. Above my sobbing I could hear multiple people fighting. Probably Ron, George and Brandon. My sobs subsided as I lay against Fred. I fell into a rstless sleep before nay of the others could return. I awoke to a crackling fire, a warm blanket wrapped around me and someone sitting at my feet. I sta up and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. With the help of the flickering fire I could just make out Harry's hardened expression with tear streaks down his face.

'Harry?' I asked worriedly.

His head snapped to towards me and his face looked a little relived.

'Skye, thank god your ok' he whispered the cold dead look remaining in his eyes.

'Why would you care' I stated feeling a little anger and sad at his attitude towards me the last few weeks.

I looked away as a single lone tear escaped my eye. Suddenly his hands gently yet forcefully took my face between them and turned them towards him.

Some fresh tears escaped his eyes as he spoke in a ragged voice 'Dont you dare say that. Of course I care. I care more than you will ever know. I have cared since I fist laid eyes on you. Every day I have known you I have cared and I probably will never stop. I dont care that you are Ron's twin, I love you Skye. So much. I never told you in fear of your reaction but now I dont care because you could of have been hurt tonight' I sat their looking into his watery green eyes speechless.

~Harry's Thoughts At The Moment~ How could she think I didn't care! Ever since I first met her I had knew she was the one I wanted. I never told Ron or anyone for the matter. Knowing what could could of happened to her tonight breaks my heart. Something much worse could of happened that what did. The though of her being hurt physically hurt me. I loved her more than words will ever explain. From her beautiful red curly hair to her soft laugh to her china blue eyes. I loved it all.

~ Back To Skye's Thoughts~I threw my arms around him. Surprised at first his body relaxed into mine. A prefect fit. He gently stroked my hair as I held onto him tight letting a few tears escape my eye.

'Harry, you should of told me a long time ago. I have felt for ou for the longest time. I never even liked...Bradon.'

I chocked out his name as a flood of emmories of what happened a few hours ago came rushing back. Harry must have noticed for he held me to him tighter.

'Shh Skye he cant hurt you, Im here..please dont cry it breaks my heart to hear you cry.' he whispered soothingly in my ear.

My tears subsided as I pulled away to look him in the eyes. He wiped away my remaining tear with his thumb as he smiled lightly at me. Without any words spoken he leaned inward and softly pressed his lips to mine.

It was a feathery light chaste kiss that left me deeply satisfied.

I dont know where this is going to go but I hope it ends well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter for it belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. thanks the lords for her imagination and persistence(: **

'What!' Ron, Fred and George all screamed in unison.

I flinched at their harsh tones and raised voices. I hid even more into Harry's side as they shot daggers at Harry and Harry refused to back down, 'I know you guys wont approve but Sky and I really do have a connection and I want to be there for her and you out of everyone should know that I wont hurt her' he said very confidently.

Fred and George's expressions softened as they said in unison 'Ya man we know but don't expect us to go easy on you, I mean she is still our baby sister.'

Harry smiled at them and replied 'Ya man, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Fred and George stood from the chairs they were sitting in and walked back to the dorm after kissing me on my head and nodding approvingly at Harry.

'Ron?' Harry spoke bringing my attention back to my twin brother who still looked a little red in the face.

'Why?' he spoke through his teeth.

'Why what Ron?' I asked utterly confused.

'Why my best mate Skye?'

I looked at him in surprise and a little hurt. Did he think I only chose him because he was his best mate. Well I didn't!

'What do you mean Ron?' I asked a little angry now.

He stood up and angrily walked towards me causing Harry to hide me a little furthur behind him.

'Why did you chose Harry? Was it because he is my best mate? Or because he is the boy who lived? Why Skye, I just want to know why!' he ended up yelling at the end.

I let go of Harry and went right up to Ron and got in his face 'Because I love him! I choose him because I love him! Not because he is your best mate o rbecause he is the boy who lived, I couldnt care less about that stuff! I chose him because he is Harry, he is the Harry I was best friends with then fell in love with and if you cant accept that then your not my brother!' I felt a tear of anger run down my cheek as I finished.

Ron's face faded from anger to sorrow. I turned away to wipe a few more tears that had spilled over but was turned back around by Ron's strong arms. He wrapped his arms me and squeezed me tight.

'Im sorry Skye I was just upset honest to god. Im happy for you as long as your happy' he let go of me and held me away at arms length.

'I guess your just not my little sister any more are you' he more stated than asked.

I lightly laughed and shook my head no.

'Im going to head down to lunch now, do be to long' he said glancing at Harry once before he left running out of the portrait on the hunt for food.

I turned to Harry who had a smile on his face.

'Why so happy?' I asked.

'They didn't forbid me from seeing you' he stated very bubbily.

'Do you really think they would of gotten away with that considering my temper?' I asked with humor in my voice.

'Remind me to never get on your bad side' he said before kissing my forehead and leading me out of the comon room and to the Great Hall.

All three challenges had passed and everything is somewhat back to normal around here. After the third challenge Harry was pretty bad. We had him stay with us for two of the three summer months.

Every night I would rush into his room and wake him to stop his screams and cries. I was the only one who was able to even get close to waking him up, after I woke him up I always laid there with him as he cried and cursed the gods. It hurt me to know how bad he was suffering, and to know that I could do nothing about it. I was glad I could comfort him but I knew he would never be the same. Seeing Cedric die at the hands of Voldemort had really messed him up.

He spent some of his free time talking with Sirius in the fireplace and that always seemed to calm him a great lot. Other wise he was always doing something with me or Ron.

Mom and Dad were fine with Harry and I's relationship but after we told them Mom had a talk with me while Dad had a talk with Harry. Harry told me later that day that my Dad's exact words were 'Harry boy there's a war on the horizon and its going to get bad. Molly's brothers' died before they could marry or have children. Molly and I understand that you and Skye are in love and we will not hold you two back. Cherish her because you might not have her for very much longer.'

I teared up a bit as Harry told me this and it made me love my parents even more for their understanding.

I know Harry and I are young but that doesn't mean we arent in love. I love and respect him more that anyone I know including me. I would do anything in the world just to have him happy, and I knew he felt the same about me.

We had a week before school starts and Im scared to death. People are going to be hating Harry and calling him a liar and I dont know how he is going to take it. I will be by his side at all times and never doubt anything he says but I worry about him all the time.

He has the weight of the shoulders on his world but isn't willing to allow anyone to help carrying that load.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I dont really want to go into super detail about Skye and Harry's 5th and 6th year so I will sumerize it in a chapter for the good stuff comes during his hunt for the horcruxes, meaning that this chapter is rather short(:**

~5th Year Overveiw~ The toad had taken over all year. She constantly badgered Harry and always gave him detetion resulting in him returning to the common room late at night clutching his hand. I worry for him I really do.

Draco just doesnt know how to leave well enough alone. Im begining to see why people dont like him. I still have hope for him for he really is a good guy, hes just been lead down the wrong path.

Dad was hurt while in the Ministry. It scared the heck out of me but what was scarrier was the fact that Harry had a mind link with Voldemort. Harry was scarred that he would find out about me and try to hurt me but I wouldnt hear any of it.

Siruis was killed. By Bellatrix.

It tore Harry up just as much as it did when Cedric died but this was more personal. Sirius was like a father figure to him since his father was gone. Now he was gone to. I had stayed up numerous night just holding Harry as he screamed Sirius's name in his sleep. It broke my heart hearing his screams. They were filled with pure agony and sorrow. Harry told me himself fthat if he didnt have me he probably wouldnt have gotten through everything. We spent every possible moment together for we might not have that much longer together. Who knows.

~6th Year Overview ~ Dumbledore is dead. Bill was hurt. 6th year was probably one of the worst. Everything went down hill. The ministry has fallen, Voldemort has taken over, Snape killed Dumbledore, Bill was hurt by Greyback, Harry is always on edge, and we cant return to school next year.

Very rarely in times like these do you have a glimmer of hope. One of those was Bill and Fleur's engagment. It gave us hope for a better horzion on the way after the war. Mum is already talking about grandchildren after the war. My own personal glimmer of hope, sunshine is a dark dreary place, or warmth in the middle o fwinter is Harry. Through everything he has been there I have not left this side. We need each other. We are always together weather it be just relaxing or dueling for practice. Some times we just sit in each others company enjoying the time we have together. It made me realize just how much I love him. Wether or not we survive this war is a big concern but I know that if he does not survive but I do then I will never find someone to replace him. A part of my heart aches at the thought of not having him here with me. I want to get through this with him. I want to marry him and build a home with many children inside of that home with him.

But we cant do that.

Not until Voldemort is gone and peace is restored.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in Harry's arms crying as I relived the days events in my head.

The wedding had gone great... until Deatheaters attacked. Everyone was screaming and running as curses flew everywhere. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had fled before we could be captured even tough it meant leaving behind everyone we love in danger.

We changed into some clothes Hermione had stored in her bag that she used magic to make so incredibly large and went to a little cafe but were attacked by narrowly escaping them we apparated to some forest Hermione and her parents use to camp in.

After putting up protective charms and spells we setteled in for the night. So here I was sobbing into Harry's arms as Ron paced and Hermione cooked. After finally being able to stop crying I looked up at Harry and apologized.

'Dont apologize, after everything you've done for me its the least I can do for you' he said before kissing me on the forehead letting his lips linger.

'I love you' I mumbled into his chest.

'I love you too Skye' he said whole heartidly.

Everyone was on edge. We didn't expect to leave this soon and ubruply. But one thing is for certain...the hunt for Horcruxes is on.

Day after day we spent brain storming for a place to find a Horcrux of Voldemort. The only thing that kept us going were each other. We leaned on each other for friendship and support. Harry and I leaned on each other for love and even if they dont see it yet so did Ron and Hermione.

After a long day Hermione had a breakthrough.

'I think I know where the Horcruxes are!' she yelled one night at dinner.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and silently watched her.

'And...' Harry trailed off.

'We all know how Tom thought so highly of himself right? Well what if he made the Horcruxes out of something priceless. Something from the four founders of Hogwarts, the place he called home. Obviously not the Gryffindor sword but the Slytherin Locket, Huffelpuff Cup and Ravenclaw Diadem' she shouted excitedly.

Harry jumped up and kissed her cheeck.

'Hermione your brilliant! But how do we get those items to see if they really are Horcruxs?'

Hermione's smile faded temporarily but came back a second later.

'The Black Manor! The locket belonged to Regulus so maybe its there!'

'Lets go!' Harry called out.

Within minutes we were inside the Black Manor talking to Kreacher.

'Do you know where the locket is Kreacher?' Kreacher mumbled something undetectable before saying 'It was here but someone came and took it along with a bunch of other priceless Black valuables.'

'Mundung' Harry mumbled.

I grasped his hand in mine and whispered 'It'll be ok we'll get him, I promise.'

He turned towards me and kissed my head.

'I hope so' before turning back to Kreacher and ordering him to find Mungdung. Once again Kreacher was off. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all paced around waiting for Kreacher to return with Mungdung. After some time they appeared, Mungdung putting up a fight. Before he could get his bearings around Ron and Harry pinned him against the wall wand to throat.

'What do you want with me!' Mungdung spit at them.

Harry was spoke first calm but clearly on the brink bashing his head in 'The locket you stole from here along with everything else. Where is it?'

Mungdung sighed and relaxed in defeat.

'I sold it" he mumbled.

'To who?' Harry yelled ready to crack.

'Some ministry offical in pink and quite plump' he said not affected by Harry's tone at all.

Harry let go of Mungdung in defeat and mumbled 'Umbridge.'

I walked over to where he stood head in hands.

'Hermione is a genius meaning she will most likely find a way to get it back ok?' he looked up with an expression that broke my heart.

'I hope so' he whispered before wrapping his arms around me in a passionate hug.

'How about we just stay here for the night and go from there in the morning' said Hermione sounding very tired.

'Good idea' echoed Ron heading for the fridge.

'Come on' I whispered in Harry's ear before leading him upstairs.

I entered the room with a plaque above it reading 'Sirius Black.' The room was, unlike the rest of the house, very clean. Walking past the bed and dresser I headed into the bathroom with Harry in tow. Closing and locking the door behind us I let go and Harry's hand and went over to the shower and turned it on.

'What are you doing?' he asked with a raised eyebrow as I held my hand under the water testing the temperature.

Feeling satisfied with the tempature I turned towards Harry and began taking my clothes off while saying 'Taking a shower' as though it was obvious.

He just continued to stare at me as I climbed into the scolding hot water now free of all clothes.

'You better hurry before the water gets cold' I said as I held my body under the calming water.

In a hurry he striped himself of all clothes and joined me. Before I could do anything Harry had grabbed a sponge lathered with soap and began moving it across my shoulders. I leaned into his touch as it gave me great relife. Thats how we spent our shower, lathering each other with our touch. But oh to soon the water grew cold and our time had to as we stepped out Harry grabbed a towel and began drying me off. When I was completely dry I did the same to him.

Walking back into Sirius' room I turned towards Harry with one thing on my mind. The time was growing nearer that Harry would have to face Voldemort and I might loose him forever. Weather I had another 2 months or 200 years with him I wanted to spend one night together.

I walked closer to him and grabbed his face in my hands 'Harry James Potter...I love you. With all my heart' I said in a confident yet shaky tone.

'I love you too Skye Weasley' he said before crashing his lips to mine in a passionate yet desire filled kiss.

In minutes we were connected as one not knowing where one began and the other ended. Our heart filled with nothing but love for one another we shared time as lovers, and soul mates.

We fell into a restfull sleep afterwards clinging to one another into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in Harry's warm embrace was the sunshine to my cloudyess day. I could most definetly get use to it. I just layed in his arm gazing at his beautiful features. His sculpted chest, to his defined jaw line, to his soft pink lips, to the ever present scar on his forehead. I couldn't imagine anyone being more handsome.

All to soon his eye lids fluttered open to reveal his vivid green eyes that brought me so much happiness.

'Morning love' he said voice still laced with sleep as he chastely kissed my lips.

'Morning' I said loving the feel of his lips on mine.

His eyes went from relaxed and calm to rigid and ice cold, something that did not suit him one bit.

'We better get ready, Im sure Hermione staye dup all night figuring out a plan to get the locket' he said in an emotionless tone.

'Alright' I said throwing the covers off of us revealing out naked bodies intertwined.

I blushed quickly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the pile Im sure Hermione left out for us during the night.

'Mhh it should be crime for you to wear clothes' Harry said with sarcasm and humor in his voice.

'What and have every bloke I pass have a grab at me, I dont think so' I replied back just as sarcastice.

Harry just lightly laughed as climbed out of bed to get dressed giving me a good view of him fully. I looked away blushing feircly. After dressing completly we both held hands and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron sat waiting for us.

They both looked better then they had in a while. The bags under there eyes had gone away and they looked refreshed although their worry lines from so much stress at a young age still remained.

'Morning Hermione, morning bro' I greeted kissing them both on the cheek before sitting down in front of a plate already made for me.

Harry hugged Hermione and patted Ron on the shoulder before sitting down next to me.

'Did you come up with anything?' Harry asked Hermione as we all sat there already finished with breakfast and now just sipping on coffee or tea in my case.

'Well yeah...but its bloody dangerous' she said with an underlying tone of worry in her voice.

'Well what hasn't been dangerous lately, so lets here it' Harry said the emotionless tone back in his voice that sent shivers down my spine. And not the good kind I usually welcome when hearing his soft silky deep voice.

Hermione played with her hands and hair as she spoke 'Well I have a stash of Polyjuice Potion and I though about stunning four Ministry workers and usuing them as a disguise to get in then get as close as possible to Umbridge and steal the necklace then make a run for it.'

Ron seemed bored with her explantion probably already having heard it but Harry hung onto word that came out of her mouth, his brow creased in concentration.

'We'll do it' he said standing up.

'Great' Hermione said obviously ready to get it over with.

'But on one condition' Harry said with pain in his voice.

Everyone stopped gathering their belongings and stared curiously at him.

Harry turned towards me a pained expression in his eyes, 'You have to sit out Skye' he spoke softly.

'What, no, why?' I asked confused as to why he even suggesting leaving me behind.

He took one big stride in my direction and grabbed my hands in his and looked me straight into his eyes 'Because I cant even take the risk of loosing you. I can trust Ron and Hermione to get unharmed but I dont wanna even risk something happening to you. I love you to much. I have lost so many people close to me and I cant bear loosing another... especially you. Please sit out...for me. And for Ron.

' He had tears brimming his eyes that threatened to spill over.

'I have to agree with him sis' Ron spoke up.

I looked at his as a tear of my own escaped.

I turned back to Harry and said 'Alright Ill sit out. Only because you guys asked.'

Harry sighed a big sigh as those a weight was lifted off his shoulders. And so I stood there watching as Hermione my best friend, Ron my twin brother, and Harry the love of my life gather their things ready to dive head first into something so life threatening. They started walking down the hall to the door before I stopped them.

I ran and gathered Hermione into my arms and spoke 'Stay safe please, I need my best friend.' She hugged me back. 'I will, double pinky promise swear' she said intertwining our pinkies and shaking them causing a few tears to leak out of my eyes.

I turned to Ron, my twin brother and trusted companion. I hugged him tightly afraid to let go 'Please be careful bro, I need my tempermental twin by my side.' He hugged me and patted my back whispering 'Of course' into my ear. I let go and whisped a few stray tears away before turning towards Harry.

I took and a second and just looked at him. At the man who brings me life and keeps me breathing. The man who opened my opened my eyes to love and help me through some rough patches in life. I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his waist firmly. His arms snaked around me just as tightly. I had tears freely streaming down my face now. 'Please come back to me Harry. I need you in my life, without you I dont wanna have it.'

He bent down a little and lifted my face so I was eye to eye with him. His green eyes showed nothing but love and compassion 'I will I promise. But no matter what happens you will continue on through this for me, for Ron, for Hermione, and for your family' he spoke softly before kissing me fiercely on the lips.

'I love you' I mumbled against his lips.

'I love you too' he said whole heartidly not missing a beat.

We reluctantly let go of each other as I turned to face the three most important people in my life. I whispered 'Come back,' as their bodies retreated out the door possibly for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

My mind raced with thoughts as I paced Black Manor waiting Ron, Hermione and Harry's return.

For one I missed my family. I missed my mum's giant bear hugs and stern talking to. I missed my dad's gentile yet firm hugs and gental calming voice. I missed my annoying prankster brothers Fred and George. I missed Percy to an extent. I missed my older brothers Charlie and Bill as they were always so fun and kind. If I never get to see them again I just pray that they will be ok.

I also though about all my friends I left at Hogwarts, I wondered if they were ok. I wondered if they were being tortured, if Snape was there anymore, and just how things are going there.

And finally I worried about the three people I cared most about. Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Ron who is my twin brother since birth and has always looked out for my and been there for me. Id survive but Id always be missing a part of me if I lost him.

Hermione my best friend since first year on the train when she came into our conpartment asking if we have seen a toad as struck up a conversation with me about the book I was reading. She was there was I was in a crisis or having boy trouble or just needing a goo dshoulder to cry on. I could never find someone to replace her if I was to loose her.

And finally Harry. He gave me a reason to wake up in the morning, to smile, to keep on going through this terrible war with my head held high. He gave me life. I wouldn't have the will to live if I were to loose him.

Three sudden pops pulled me back to reality. Harry and Hermione stood before me looking tired and worn but what scarred me the most was that Ron laid on the floor groaning in pain as part of his shoulder had been splinched. I was frozen were I stood as one of my worst nightmares came to life. Ron had been hurt.

Hermione screamed and fell to her knees tears running down her face.

'Harry get me the Dittany in my bag. Quick!' she yeled through her sobs as she tried to comfort Ron.

I fell to my knees as Harry brought over the Dittany and handed it to Hermione. I looked away from the pain filled expression of my brother's face and into Hermione's wet eyes. In that instant I knew she loved Ron. The way she looked at him and feared for him revealed her feeling. It was in her eyes. Considering the situation we were surrently in I couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. Ron had told me in the past of his feelings for Hermione, she just confirmed that they are meant to be.

Slowly Ron's groans weakened then disapeared as his muscle and skin grew back into place. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing eventually evened untill he was asleep probably from exhaustion.

'Ill take him up' Hermione said already levitating him with her wand up the stairs.

When they disappeared from my sight I turned to look at Harry who was already looking at me. I threw myself at him causing him fall onto his back with me on top of him.

'Thank god your ok' I whispered close to tears.

He rubbed my back soothingly and whispered 'I promised you Id come back didn't I.'

I laughed a more relieved laugh. I stood up pulling im with me and pulled him to the couch in front of the already lit firplace.

'Tell me what happened' I more demanded than asked as I curled up into his side and his arm wrapped around my figure.

'After we got in Hermione was called to follow Umbridge to a hearing for a woman who turned out to be Ron's wife so Ron and I also went to the hearing. Umbridge was wearing the locket which ultimitly brought about a lot of negitive. When she asked me something I could feel myself turning back to normal so I quickly stupefied her and Hermione grabbed the locket. We made a run for it. We all jumped into the fire place headed to Dean's woods but had apparate somewhere else for a Ministry worker had a hold of Hermione. When we apparated here Ron got splinched and well ya you know the rest' half way through explaining to me what happened he had pulled out the Slytherin locket from his pocket and was holding it in his hand.

'How do you suppose we get rid of it?' I asked terrified of the object.

'I dont know' he said a little defeated.

I nuzzled into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent 'Im just glad your ok' I whispered.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to be level with his before kissing me in a long passionate kiss. I pulled away still dizzy from the kiss and noticed the dark circles starting to form under his eyes.

'You need some sleep love your getting dark circles' I said as I pulled him upstairs and into bed.

Instantly he put his arm protectivly around my waist and ppulled me close to him, our bodies molding together. Within minutes our breathing evened as we fell into a deep sleep ready for whats to come next.


	9. Chapter 9

We were on the move again. We knew we couldn't stay at Black Manor forever for we would eventually be caught so we left two days after Ron had gotten splinched.

We all took turns wearing the locket. We couldn't wear it for to long or it would drive us insane. One time while wearing it I had yelled at Harry for asking if I was alright. The locket truly was an evil creation.

We had tried every spell known to wizard kind to destroy it but nothing worked. It was immune to everything.

Our days have consisted of traveling, eating, keeping watch, and listening to Potter Watch on the radio. It relaxed me hearing Fred and George's voices but it was nerve racking every time he would release names of those I knew who had died all because of their blood status or because they didn't support Voldemort. It was sickening to know that wizards could do that to fellow wizards. I hope Draco's not one of them. He was always kind to me. He's not a bad kid, he was just lead down the wrong path since birth.

Everything we have been going through is really taking a toll on Ron, or it could be that he always volunteers to wear the locket and it's driving him insane. Either way he's not doing to good. I think he has finally reached his breaking point.

I was sleeping while Ron was suppose to be keeping watch and Harry and Hermione did research. I was woken up by yelling.

'Why don't you just say what you really feel Ron' I could hear Harry yell.

I jumped out of bed still rubbing the sleep from my eyes and walked into the sitting room where Hermione, Harry and Ron stood. Hermione was standing back looking afraid while Harry and Ron were nose to nose.

'I think you know what's wrong with me' Ron yelled at Harry.

Hermione winced when he did this.

'What's going on?' I asked walking towards Harry and Ron.

'Im leaving' Ron stated walking away from Harry and grabbing a bag set near the tent flaps.

'What!' I asked..or more yelled then asked.

'Im not welcomed here so Im leaving' he repeated heading for the door but Hermione stopped him.

'Ron stop please take the locket off you wouldn't be saying any of this is you hadn't been wearing it all day long' she begged close to tear while reaching for the locket but Ron just pushed her way and walked out.

We all stared dumbstruck at the tent opening waiting for him to walk back but we knew he wouldn't when we heard the faint sound of him apparate away. Hermione ran out of the tent yelling his name in sobs. I just stood there completly shocked that my brother just left.

Harry walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder 'Im so sorry, if I hadn't said anything he would still be here' he said sadly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked him in the eyes. They held regret and sorrow.

'Don't apologize. He was going insane from the locket...it was only a matter of time' I said as a single salty warm tear made it's way down my cheek.

Harry kissed it away leaving a lingering kiss before leaning his forehead against mine.

'Hermione found something' he stated.

'What?' I asked sadness still consuming me but a little excited at finding something new.

'The Gryffindoor sword is impregnanted with Baskilisk venom and can destroy a horcrux. That's why Dumbeldore left it to me' he said in an emotionless tone.

'That's great' I said before Hermione came slumping in the tent looking defeated and heartbroken.

I let go of Harry and walked briskly over to her and wrapping my arms around her allowing her to sob into my shoulder. I whispered comforting words to her as I lead her to her bed and laid her down with me next to her. Harry came over and kissed us both on the head before saying he was going to keep watch for the rest of the night.

All night Hermione sobbed as I held her. I knew she loved Ron and I could only imagine losing the one you love even for a short amount of time. If it was Harry who had left I would be heart broken, I probably wouldn't be able to go on. but Hermione was strong, she knew that she had to move on and I knew she would but for now it was her time to cry over her loss no matter how temporary. Once in a while I would cry with her for I had lost my twin brother and she had lost the man she loved. We all felt a deep whole in our hearts at his disappearance but it couldn't stop us from looking for the sword.

If we would ever get Ron back we have to defeat Voldemort and bring back the unknown concept of peace.


	10. Chapter 10

For at least a week we traveled nonstop dwelling in our sorrows of loosing Ron. Every night I held Hermione as she cried herself to sleep. Once or twice I also cried myself to sleep. Hermione and Harry are the only ones who kept me going, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't of continued on this journey.

One night as we discussed where we were going to go next Harry suddenly said 'I think we should go to Godric's Hollow.'

Hermione and I stopped what we were discussing and looked at him in suprise.

'It is were I deafeated him so it must hold some sort of importance of Riddle plus I think it's time I visted my parents graves' his voice cracked a little at the end.

I stood up and walked over to him sitting beside him and wrapping my arms around his sculpted torso.

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked frightful that this could upset Harry in more than one way.

I felt the same but I think he needed this...as closure. And a Horcrux could be hidden there.

'Positive. And since it's still daylight out I thought we could go today' he said a little cautious.

I looked at Hermione and shared a knowing glace with her before I spoke 'Of course we can go today but only if you really want to.'

Harry smiled at our acceptance of his desicion and breathed 'Of course' before kissing me on the head and walking away to start packing. We all packed up everything and before we knew it we had apparated right into the middle of Godrics Hollow. Since the only things we carried on us were our wand and Hermione's bag containing everything else we set to exploring the place right away.

But before we could get anywhere Hermione stopped us and spoke 'There is something I never told you Harry in fear of your reaction but now I thnk I should tell you. I found a book in th library at Hogwarts all about Voldemort's greatest crimes. Your parents were one of them. It said that the Ministry of Magic placed preserving spelled upon the house you once lived in to help keep alive histroy and remind people of the bad he had caused. They also put a spell around it so that only the Ministry of Magic and any blood relatives of James and Lilly may see the house unless they are given permission by a seeker to see it. Which means that right now only you can see it Harry and when you do it will look as though nothing ever happened, as though your parents never died.'

Harry looked at her in shock before regaining his composure as saying 'That's ok Hermione I don't mind you keeping that information from me. But I still want to see the house.'

Hermione nodded and lead us to an empty lot which to me looked like a big garden with flowers everywhere but when I looked at at Harry he must of seen something different because his eyes were wide and his breathing had momentarily stopped.

'Harry...what do you see?' I asked a little concerned.

'My...my house.' he muttered.

Hermione looked at him a small smile gracing her beautiful features.

'Now Harry in order for Skye and I to see it you have to say these exact words 'I Harry Potter son of James and Lilly Potter give Hermione Granger and Skye Weasley my permission to see the home in which my parents and I lived in.' Ok?'

Harry nodded his head before repeating 'I Harry James Potter son of James and Lilly Potter give Hermione Granger and Skye Weasley my permission to see the home in which my parents and I lived in.'

As soon as he finished I felt as though my sight had been awakened, as though I was wearing a veil that had just been lifted. I turned back to garden and instead of seeing a garden I saw a home. A mid sized two story canary yellow house. It looked brand new. All the shingles were in place, the flowers surrounding the house were all in place and in full bloom despite it being winter. It looked like a real home. And it was. It was the home Lilly and James Potter lived in together and raised their son for a year before having some ego statistic man ruin it all.

I looked over to see Harry looking a little scarred so I grabbed his hand which he gladly accepted and squeezed it tight before whispering to him 'Im here for you.'

He look over at me with a genuine smile and kissed me for a second before taking a deep breath and walking to the house with me in tow.

~Harry's POV~ Every step felt like a lifetime. I was finally going to see the house in which my parents lived in. The house I lived in. The only thing keeping me from having a total mental breakdown is Skye. She is my rock, I need her and always will. Just having her hand in mine keeps me sane. I stepped up to the front door, took a deep breath, opened it and stepped inside. The lights came on as soon as we entered. Me and Skye then Hermione following us. We were in a living room. An ocean blue livingroom with a white couch, a fireplace, and a Tv.

The sight of it brought back memories buried deep in my subconcious. The memory of me flying around on a tiny broom two feet in the air while my parents watched me smiling ran through my mind. I blinked a few times to get use to my new suroundings. I walked towards a side table by the couch which held a picture.

Bringing Skye with me I wrapped my arms around her waist as I looked at the picture. It was of my mum and dad on their wedding night. My mum's green eyes glowing and my dad's unruly hair sticking out in every direction.

'Kinda reminds me of you and I don't it?' I whispered to Skye my lips at her ear.

She only nodded her head for she tried to speak but was unable. I looked to the left of the picture and to the couch where a wand laid. My dad's wand. I don't know how I knew but I knew it was my dad's. I let go of Skye reluctantly and grabbed the wand. It felt..right. Not like when I held my wand but it felt as though it accepted my touch. I placed it back where it belonged before I started to get to emotional.

I wrapped my arm around Skye's waist once again and walked into the kitchen. It was an apple red kitchen with normal appliances but what was weird was that there was still dirty dished in the sink and perfectly good food in the fridge and cuboards. The protective spells they used must of been really good ones.

The only other room downstairs was a bathroom so we headed upstairs.

There were three rooms. The first on the left was a bathroom the first on the right was a masters bedroom. My parents I figured. It was red an gold. For Gryffindor. I could still smell what must of been my mum's perfume and my dad's aftershave lingering in the room. It was to much so I left and headed for the room at the end of the hall.

My name was painted on the door in a baby blue. I opened the door and stepped inside still holding Skye next to me and with Hermione behind us. They had been silent the whole time we've been inside so far. The room was baby blue. A crib sat against the far wall near a window while a dresser and bassinet set against the right wall and a mural of Hogwarts was on the left wall. But what caught my eye was the long slim wand laying on the ground near the crib. It was my mother's wand. She must of dropped it when Voldemort killed her. I was expecting something but definitely not this. Skye squezzed my hand causing me to look at her beautiful face.

'You ok?' she asked truly concerned.

I kissed her on the forehead and let my lips linger and I whisper 'Ya, it's just a lot to take in at once.'

I pulled away and took one more look at the room before turning to Hermione and Skye and asking 'You ready to go to the graves?'

They nodded their heads and started walking down the stairs and out of the house but I stopped Skye a few feet away from the door.

Hermione just kept walking and waited patiently for us outside so I turned to Skye and looked her straight in the eye and spoke 'I want this to be us one day. I want to marry you and live here and raise our children here like my parents wanted to do. I want us to be as happy as my parents were before it was all taken away from them. I want you and me and however many kids you bless me with. This house is like my past and Im not ready to fully give it up yet.' I truly did want her.

I wanted her forever as mine. I wanted to raise many kids with her in this house where my parents lived so happily for their time being. Skye looked surprised by my words but within seconds she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me like their was no tomorrow.

'I want that too Harry I really do and you'll never have to give up as long as you don't want to' Her words went straight to my heart.

It left me feeling complete inside. I smiled and kissed her on the head.

'Let's get going love' I said holding her close to me as we walked out of the house and up to Hermione who watched the whole scene with tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged us both wordlessly and began walking to the graveyard across the street.

It was dark by now and it was pretty creepy so I pulled Skye even closer to me by instinct. Before I knew it Hermione, Skye and I stood before my parents graves.

I got down on my knees and just looked at them. Skye joined my on the ground as Hermione stood silently behind us. These were the last things anyone would see of my parents. It hit hard. I always knew I would never meet my parents but right there and right now I felt the weight of that relization hit me.

It drove me to tears. Before my throat closed up I spoke 'Mum...dad. I love you. Even though I never truly got to meet you I love you. I regret not being able to knowyou but you should know I'm safe for the time being and I have wonderful friends with me including the love of my life. I know you guys would love her, I know I do.'

I couldn't speak anymore because my throat had closed up and tears streamed out of my eyes. I almost never cry but this really hit me.

Skye then surprised me by speaking herself 'Lilly...James. Thank you. Thank you for giving up your lives so Harry could live. Without him the world and I would be lost. You'd be proud of him. He's turned into a great man. I hope to marry him one day and if I do then I know he will be a great husband and father you guys can be proud of. Just because you're not around doesn't mean everyone won't know how great of people you guys were. So thank you...for everything.'

She was gazing at the graves with a smile on her face when I felt it. It was as though someone was standing behind me and had their hand placed on my shoulder. I knew Skye felt it to for she gasped and her eyes went big. It might sound crazy but everything I've been through nothing is to crazy but I think it was my parents. As though they were there to tell me something. That they approve of Skye and are happy for me. At least I hope that is what it meant. But who knows.

I stood up and grabbed Skye pulling her to her feet before crashing my lips to hers. Her soft rosy pink mint flavored lips. God I love this girl. Pulling away I grabbed her in my arms placed my hand on Hermione apparateing us to a new camp site for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

~Skye's POV~ I was sleeping in my bunk alone when I was awoken by screaming from outside. Sitting up and yawning I climbed out of bed and made my outside where the screaming came from. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what was going on.

Ron stood there dripping wet holding the sword of Gryffindor as Hermione screamed at him and threw things his way while Harry just stood aside looking helpless. Hermione kept on throwing things towards Ron as I walked over to Harry.

'Do I even want to know?' I asked calmly.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and shook his head.

'Don't think this changes anything' Hermione huffed before stomping back into the tent.

I looked up at Ron who stood there looking shocked. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face causing him to glare dagers at me.

'That's for being an uter prat and leaving' I said calmly before hugging him really tight.

'And that's for coming back' I whispered.

He just hugged me tight and then left for the tent probably to change into some dry clothes. Harry walked over to me a look of triumph on his face.

'We destroyed the locket. Three Horcrux down, two to go' he said before kissing me full on the lips.

'Oh really now? Well I think you deserve a reward for a good job done' I said raising an eyebrow and laughing.

'I think I'll take you up on that offer ' he said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his little bedroom in the tent and placing a silent charm on lay there in the aftermath of our little play time but were interrupted by shouts from Hermione.

'Get off me!' she yelled.

Harry and I shared a quick glance before throwing our clothes on and running outside wands drawn. Hermione and Ron were being held by two scruffy looking men and futility struggling. One of the men standing aside held the sword of Gryffindor which he must have stolen from Hermione. Before we could do anything to help them both of us were thrown back into a tree from an unseen spell. Before we could come to our senses we were grabbed by two strong men and restrained. I was unable to fight back for I lacked energy after being thrown into a tree.

'Well well what do we have here' a man said stepping up to me.

He had an unkempt appearance and smelled of stale alcohol and ciggars.

'This one is prettier than the other, a pure blood by the smell of her. The lord might want her for breeding' he said eyeing me up and down while running his hand across my face.

'Leave her alone' Harry and Ron growled struggling even harder but only to get there arms twisted behind their backs even more.

'Well well looks like godly locks has a boyfriend, and a very famous boyfriend at that' he said walking over to Harry only to brush his hair away a bit to show his scar.

'We'll take em' is all he said before we were apparated to a dark ballroom like hall.

The place had an eriy feeling to it. It was dark with black curtains in front of the window and a layer of dust covering the whole place.

'What have you brought us this time?' came a high pitched shrilly voice from the other end of the room.

Looking into the shadows I could see the thin frame and deathly looking face of Bellatrix. Of all people to be face to face with it had to be her. She was the one who killed Sirius, his death tore Harry up and made me vow revenge on her for what she did.

'Two blood traitors, a female for breeding, a mudblood and the Potter boy.'

Bellatrix's eyes bulged a bit when Harry was mentioned as she skipped over to went to Ron and observed him.

'Mhh he might be fun to play with later' she sang.

'You leave him alone you dirty sleaze!' I screamed as she ran her hand from shoulder to shoulder on my brother.

Her head whipped my way and her gaze narrowed.

'How dare you speak to me like that you filthy blood traitor! We'll have to break you into obedience before breeding you' she spat my way causing Harry and Ron to glare at her but thankfully keeping their mouths shut.

She pranced over to Hermione before spitting in her face and screeching 'Filthy mudblood.'

Hermione gave me a knowing glance before I could scream at the bitch again causing me to bite my cheek. Bellatrix skipped merrily to Harry and looked him up and down like he was a prize.

'Put them in the dungeon while I call the dark lord' she spoke to the man who had brought us her in the first.

As the one who had a hold on me turned sideways Bellatrix screamed 'Where's you get that!'

He turned back to her confused. 'This?' he asked holding up the sword.

'That sword is suppose to be in my vault at Gringotts. How in the bloody hell did you get it!' she screeched snatching it from him.

'I got it off of her' he said pointing to Hermione.

I knew what Bellatrix was going to do to her. Hermione being a half blood wizard and now being accused of stealing the sword Bellatrix was going to torture her.

That's why I screamed out 'It's mine!' before Bellatrix could reach for Hermione.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at me as though I had three heads.

'It's mine not Hermione's' I spoke again to make sure she heard me.

Her gaze narrowed at me again as she spoke through clenched teeth 'Get the other three to the dungeon while I have a...girl on girl talk with the little blood traitor over hear.'

The men drug Hermione Ron and Harry out of the room as they screamed my name and for the men to let them go. Once gone it left me in the room alone with Bellatrix for the man that was holding me had left with the others.

She flicked her wand at me angrily and sent me flying into the far wall. I could feel my body already aching from the impact of the wall. I fell to the ground in pain as she ran over and climbed onto of me getting right into my face.

'How'd you steal the sword you filthy little blood traiter! How!' she screamed into my face.

I glared at her not wanting to play her games.

'I didn't steal it and even if I did I wouldn't tell you' I said calmly but with acid dripping in my voice.

Her eyes clouded over with anger as she stood up and pointed her wand at me.

'Tell me now!' she screamed highly pitched.

'Sod off you bitch' I said lowly.

She screamed in anger before a green light poured out of her wand and hit me in the chest. My body erupted in pain. A fire was burning inside me and needles piercing my skin. I screamed. I wanted to hold it in but I couldn't. It hurt. It hurt everywhere. My body was convolsing unable to take so much pain at pain at once.

Then it stopped.

My breath came back as I laid there in a heap listening to my surroundings. I heard fighting, spells being thrown, then footsteps coming towards me. I was to spent to try and resist the pair of arms that wrapped around me and lifted me air born. My hearing was fuzzy and the voices around me were muffled. My head felt as though it would explode any minute and my limps felt like they weighed fifty pounds. I wanted it to go away. The pain and numbness.

But then making it worse I felt as though I was being pulled through a small tube. I knew this felling but it made my head even worse. I landed on another person but couldn't move. Everything was so confusing. Everything became duller and duller until I was pulled under into a silent darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I was reliving some of my favorite memories in mere seconds.

My seventh birthday when I go tmy first broom, my first day at Hogwarts, my first time meeting Harry, my first time kissing Harry and so on. It was like a slide show of my life that was over before it really ever started. I thought this meant that I was dead. That I got to relive my life before it ended for good.

That is until my head began to throb like an ax was hitting it. And my body ached. More than after my first game of Quidetch and I was hit by a bluger...twice! My joints felt on fire and my limbs were stiff as hell.

Were was I? I didn't hear anything but slow quiet breathing beside me. I was laying down on what felt like a bed...a really comfortable bed at that. I tried to open my eyes but it was as if they weighed ten pounds each so instead I tried to speak.

I wanted Harry, he would make me feel better. I tried to say his name but it came out ragged and unrecognizable. But almost instantly the breathing I heard quickened it's pace as I heard footsteps coming near me.

Then the one voice I wanted hear spoke 'Skye? Talk to me love, are you alright? Where does it hurt? Skye?' Harry spoke.

I tried to talk again but this time nothing came out but my throat erupted in pain.

I reached up, even though it hurt like bloody hell, and grabbed my throat.

'Right right Miss Weasley! She's awake please bring the potion!' he yelled frantically.

Within a minute I heard footsteps running into the room I was in but couldn't see. My mouth was pried open and a warm thick liquid was poured down my throat. At first it burned and bubbled but then all my pain and soreness melted away and I felt great as new. I opened my eyes to see Harry and mum standing over me looking worrried.

'Well I'll leave you two alone for now' mum said before kissing my forehead and exiting the room.

I looked at Harry who's eyes began to water before he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

'I thought I lost you. You wouldn't respond ot anything we did' his voice cracked.

'I'm sorry I really am. Where are we? Is everyone else ok?' I asked hugging him back and just inhaling his scent.

'Everyone else is fine. We got out with the sword and everybody else intact. We came to your Aunt Muriel's' he said his voice becoming quiet at the end as he pulled away and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

'Why Aunt Muriel's? Why not a new campsite? Hermione could of taken care of me' I said confused by his actions.

He looked away as he bagan to speak, 'Because I want you to stay here. I almost lost you today and I can't let you continue on with me, it's to dangerous. Please don't argue with me like I know you're going to. I just want you safe. For your own well being and my peace of mind. Plus you'll be here with family.' I starred at him mouth ajar.

Does he seriously want me to let him go at this alone and leave me behind not knowing if he is dead or alive? It might give him peace of mind but certainty not me! But it's what he wants so shouldn't I respect that? I think I have to.

'Ok' I muttered looking down at my hands as a few tears began to make their way to my eyes.

I couldn't believe that he wanted to leave me. I knew that wasn't his intentions but that is what he is doing. He's leaving me. Those three words screamed in my head and even more tears escaped and I couldn't stop the sobs that ran through my body. Harry instantly wrapped himself around me and started rocking me trying to calm me.

'Shh please don't cry, you know it breaks my heart to see you cry. It won't be forever, just long enough to destroy all the horcruxes I promise' he whispered in my ear.

'B-but your leaving me' I sobbed.

'I know love I know but it has to be done but you also need to be kept out of harms way. And I will always be with you in your heart, I know cheesy but it's true. So please don't cry' he said softly hoping to calm me.

It did calm me to some extend, enough for me to stop crying and look him in the eyes.

'Promise me something. If your going to leave oyu have to promise me you will come back alive so we can start our life. Together. Promise me you will stay safe and that you wont forget me while away, that you'll always love me. Because I'll always love you.' I whispered.

'I will come back for sure because there is nothing that I want than to start a family with you, and don't be silly Ill always love you and it would be imjpossible to forget you' he said before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

'When do you leave?' I asked once he pulled away.

'Tonight' he said looking saddened by the fact.

'Then I have one request' I said looking at him with nothing but love in my heart.

'What's that?' he asked as though he would give me whatever I wanted in the world.

'Make love to me one last time before you leave..' I trailed off.

He smiled a sweet gentile smile before saying 'Why of course my dear.'

Not even two hours later he was gone. Along with Hermione and Ron. Gone. I might never see them again.

Gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I waited and stared waited and starred. That's all I did for an entire month. I got little news form Harry for he couldn't give any information away but he would always say how they were almost done and we could be together soon.

I was heart broken not being near Harry. I missed his bright green eyes that contained so much love when he looked at me, his pearly white teeth flashing when he smiled, his deep throaty laugh, his soft lips on mine. I missed everything about him.

I stayed locked up in my bedroom at Muriel's all the time just hoping for him to come back. I also missed Ron and Hermione.

I missed Ron giving my noogies every morning, and yelling at me for talking to much, and him being near me. He was my twin and I had never been away from him this long.

And Hermione. I missed her reading books out load to me when I was to tired to read them myself, or having her pull me aside just to have some girl time, or doing each other's hair or nails just to bond. She was my best friend and I missed her.

I wanted them all back. I wanted them all safe and for this war to be over. I wanted the final battle to come already so I can see my friends again.

Then it came.

I was sitting on my bed just laying there when Fred burst into my room shouting 'get up it's time for the Final Battle. It's at Hogwarts!'

I flew out of bed in an hurry and threw some clothes on and grabbed my wands and a few potions I made for the battle and met the others in front of the fireplace.

'Ready?' mum asked.

'Ya but just so you know...I love you guys' I said whole heartily.

'We love you too' they all said and we had a silent family hug before flooing to Hogwarts.

Now I'm here. Standing in front of the Great Hall with all the other seventh years willing to fight in this battle. We all had our wands at the ready waiting for the signial to start sending spells at Death Eaters who would arrive through the main doors anytime now. I hadn't see Harry, Ron or Hermione yet and I just prayed that they were ok. We heard a low whistle and that was the signal. The doors flew open and everybody flew curses and split up to take them on one by one. I was battling what looked like a seventh year Slytherin and finally took him down with a stunning spell.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear 'I'm only saving your life because you go to Hogwarts and were probably raised to follow them. Don't make me regret it' before dragging him into the Great Hall were they were treating the wounded.

I walked back out and sent a quick disarming spell towards a hood figure that was battling with Luna and seemed to be winnning. Luna shot me a greatful look before finishing him off. We all swore to try and save as many people as possible and only kill if necessary.

I began to move outside were some of the students were assigned to go. Half would stay inside and fight while the other half moved outside to help defend the castle. I began running where two Death Eaters were facing off against what looked to be a fourth year. I jumped right in throwing spells only to disarm and stun. I got one right in the chest leaving him stunned and leaving his buddy alone. The fourth year beside me took the opportunity to stun him as well.

I looked at the kid and said 'Good job now take them to the Great Hall but please be very careful.'

He nodded and began levitating the bodies to the castle. He must be smart to already know how to levitate. For the next ten minutes I did nothing but help others who were outnumbered, those who were wounded, or drag off the bodies of the deceased. I was working on pure adrenaline. I just got done dragging a fellow student to the Great Hall from a broken leg when my name was called.

I spun around ot see Ron and Hermione running my way. I embraced them the moment they got near me.

'Are you guys ok?' I asked still trying to catch my breath.

'Ya were ok' Hermione said still holding on to me.

'Where's Harry?' I asked worriedly.

'We don't know Skye. I'm sorry' Ron said.

'It's ok we can't worry about him right now I'm sure he's fine. Get your wands and help, do anything you can please' I said running off to help some more people.

I told them not to worry but inside I was frightened to the core. Harry was no where to be seen. Is he hurt? I he...dead? But I can't worry about that now, there were people hurt and in danger and they needed my help.

But before I could do anything a voice boomed across the grounds, 'Your savior is dead, some see!'

I ran with everyone else to wear the voice came from which was near the forest on the edge of the grounds. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd with Ron and Hermione by my side.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Hagrid and Voldemort...and Harry. But Harry was lying motionless in Hagrid's arms.

'Noooo!' I cried out as I felt my insides litterly break.

I wasnt to jump forward and grab Harry and shake him awake but I was held back what I think was Ron. I fell to my knees crying as I continued to stare at his lifeless body. I was sad but I was furious.

'You promised! You promised you'd come back!' I yelled towards him as if he would hear me.

I was pulled away by Ron and he held me as Volemort spoke to the crowd. I stood in his arms as tears streamed down my face unable to stop and starred at Harry's body.

I'd never see his green eyes light up with excitement again. I'd never hear him laugh at one of my corny jokes again. I'd never hold him in my arms again and breathe in his scent. I'd never hear him say I love you again. I needed him. I needed him more than I needed air. I didn't want to live without him. All those thoughts ran through my mind as I starred at his body. His lifeless yet still beautiful body.

Until he moved.

Hagrid had placed him on the ground and Voldemort furious after Nevil cut his snakes head off when Harry jumped up and began throwing curses at Voldemort. To say he was surprised was an understament but I didn't care about him right now I only cared about Harry. He was alive, breathing, moving and most of all he was alive. I thought I had lost him. I though he was gone. But he wasn't. I would have been relieved but now he was in danger. Voldemort could kill him any second. One wrong move and it's all over.

I wasn't even paying attention to who was winning the duel I was souly focused on Harry. They way he moved, the way his brow was scrunched together, and how tiny beads of sweat were now forming on his forhead.

Then he dropped dead.

Voldemort dropped dead hit by the killing curse that came out of Harry's wand. Everybody was silent, even Harry. Then everybody erupted in cheers hugging one another. The only people who were still were Harry and I. I stood there looking at Harry who stood there looking at Voldemort. Then he turned to me and smiled and walked over to me. He tried to hug me but I just pushed him away and started hitting him in the chest with my fist.

'You mad eme believe you were dead. Do you know what that did to me! How dare you! I thought I lost you for good! You promised to come back safely and you made me think that you broke that promise!' I yelled before calapsing into him with silent sobs.

'I'm sorry love I really am but I had to. At least I'm ok now right?' he asked as I could hear the honesty in his voice.

I looked up and him and smiled 'Ya at least your ok now. And now your back' I said kissing him fiercely.

He picked me up and twirled me around letting out a victory cheer. I laughed as he put me down. We held hands as we ran back to the castle with everybody else to see what the damage was. The castle was in ruins but it could be repaired with magic.

I walked into the Great Hall dreading what I was going to see. There were lifeless bodies of multiple Death Eaters and a few Hogwarts students against the wall while most were being treating.

But there was one body that I noticed right away. Collin Creevy. He was a fourth year. He didn't deserve to die. He was so young and full of life. But I know he would of wanted it this way. He would of wanted to die for the cause. But that doesn't mean he should have.

I didn't see anybody else I recognized so I began looking for my family. They were in the hall leading outside of the Great Hall surrounding a body. It was Professor Snape's. He laid there motions with his eyes wide open showing the fear and shock he must have endured before his death. I knelt down beside him and gently closed his eyelids.

'He's at peace' I whispered just so everybody around me could hear.

I stood up and looked at everyone.

'Let's go home' Harry said holding on to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Hogwarts was finally cleaned up enough just in time for the next school year. Ginny will be finishing her seventh year. Fred and George reopened the joke shop to get ready for all the new students who will be wanting products. Bill and Fleur moved back to the cottage to spend time as a family. Charlie went back to Romainia to train dragon. Ron moved into a loft with Hermione but has yet to move all his stuff there. Harry and I are staying at the burrow until we can fix up the Potter Manner to be our own home.

Life is still hard in the aftermath of the war but it was slowly getting better. People could roam the streets freely now without the fear of someone killing them. All of the Death Eaters were either captured or went into hiding.

I had just arrived at Potter Manner with Harry for we were going to fix it up today. We felt it was time to move out of the burrow and give mum and dad much needed time together away from everyone. Hermione had drug Ron over to the loft to move all his stuff in for the day so they could finally live together. Ron had proposed to her only a week ago and she couldn't be happier. I know they will be good to each other.

Walking into the house I didn't feel a sense of dread and loss but the feeling of hope. The feeling of a new beginning. And we set to work. We wanted to make the house a home for us while still keeping an esense of Lilly and James in it.

We left the outside alone for it was beautiful the way it was. We used magic to change everything else.

We turned the living room into a a natural green and replaced the black leather furniture with white leather. The kitchen was turned a shade of yellow that lit up when the sunlight hit it while we left all the appliances and furniture.

The master bedroom we left the same except we exchanged the bed out for something a little newer. Everything else we left the same.

We had put up pictures of ourselves, our friend and family along with leaving the one's of Lily and James that hung various places. Just when we thought we had finished making it home we remembered one room.

The baby room.

We walked into the room that use to be Harry's and just looked at it until Harry spoke up, 'I want to keep it the same. I want our first child to sleep in here as I did. But we will change the name on the door when the time comes.'

I turned and hugged him tight 'Ok we'll leave it. Our child will be truly blessed to have such a room.'

Knowing that Harry wanted to have children with me and start a family together made my heart swell and palms sweat.

Two days later we had officially moved into the Potter Manor. We had the Ministry take off the protection and preservation spells so it was like a normal house. We were sitting in front of the fire place cuddled up together as it was our first night in the house together.

'I want this life together with you Skye. I wouldn't want anything else. I don't care if I loose everything I love as long as I have you I know I'm ok. I want a family with you as soon as possible. I want a house full of children and you. Every minute and every part of you. Words can't express how much I love you and want you' Harry said randomly.

His words brought tears to my eyes that I fought back and made my heart swell. I didn't know how to respond so instead I kissed him. It was a passionate yet love filled kiss that I hoped expressed everything I wanted to say to him. That night we spent together as one in our home. We gave each other everything and in return enjoyed outselves purly on each other's love. (AN:This is going to be a bit jumpy for there is no need to fill in everything inbetween time gasps)

~Three Month Later~ Harry and I were at a party for almost ever wizard we knew. Why I had no idea until I saw Harry down on one knee holding a diamond ring in between his fingers.

'Skye Weasley, I love you mor ethan anything. There are no words that can express how happy you would make me by being my wife. With that said, will you marry me?'

I felt atear slide down my cheek as I nodded my head yes. Everyone around us clapped as he slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. I pulled away and faced everyone while keeping my eyes on Harry.

'I also have an announcement to add to Harry's. Everyone...I'm pregnant. Three months to be exact' Harry's face beamed.

He looked even happier than when I said I would marry him moments ago. Mum was in tears while dad and the boys were clapping Harry on the back and hugging me saying our happy for us they were. That night at home we stood in the living room in front of the fireplace Harry huggin me from behind while his hands continued to rub my stomach.

'I'm so happy. I can't wait to star t this family. Our baby will have the happiest most joy filled life ever. And the best mum in the world' Harry said his breath quiet.

'Yes he will. And he will also have the best dad in the world who he will receive so much love from it could kill a person.' He smiled broadly before kissing my cheek and leading me to bed for the night.

~5 Months Later~ Harry was rubbing my bloated stomach while sat on the couch reading my book.

Over the past five months Harry made sure to get ever picture possible of me. He said I looked radiant and as if I was glowing, the reason because I was carrying his child.

We were having a boy. We already had a name picked out. James Sirius Severus Potter. It sure was unique but I knew it would fit him perfectly. Harry was the one who really wanted him to be named after Severus and I knew he deep down wanted him to be named after James and Sirius also.

James was going to be a big boy for I was barely big enough to carry him. It was hard to walk already with his size. Harry made sure to help me with everything. He wouldn't let me do one thing on my own, and if I lashed out at him once and a while he would just smile and take it in stride knowing it was all mood swings.

I had just gotten to a really good part in my book when I felt a slight pain in my stomach. Thinking it was James just moving around I continued to read until I felt another pain but way stronger this till. It took my breath away and caused Harry to worry.

'Are you ok sweety? It it the baby? Is somehting wrong with James' he asked in a rush.

'I think it's itme' I said with a big smile on my face.

Harry jumped up and grabbed the bag we had set aside for when the time came ready to go. Seventeen hours and a lot of hard work later James Sirius Severus Potter was born at 5:27 pm weighing 3lb. 9oz.

He was beautiful. He had Harry's unruly head of hair and my crystal blue eyes. He captured my heart the moment I set eyes on him. I held him as Harry stood over gazing lovingly at James and I when mum came in crying tears of joy.

'Oh my first grandson. He is so beautiful!' she exclaimed.

I was glad my mum was here. After doing it seven times I'm sure she was an expert. By the time I was done having children I will be an expert for Harry even established that he wanted a big family. I'm talking seven or eight kids. He said growing up he never felt that brotherly sisterly love and he wanted out kids to have plenty of it.

I don't care how many kids we have for I will enjoy our life together will little James and whoever may bless us in the future.

This truly was the life I had always wanted and will always be thankful for.

**The End.**

**AN: Tell me your thoughts bad or good I love them all(:**


End file.
